Cuestión De Actitud
by Gorudra Girl
Summary: "Park Chanyeol tiene muy mala suerte, de hecho, decir que tiene "muy mala suerte" es poco. Byun Baekhyun sin en cambio es nacido en cuna de oro, querido y deseado cómo la mejor pieza de arte." ChanBaek


Nos encontramos en Seúl la hermosa capital de el maravilloso país que es Corea del sur.

Los pájaros cantaban, las mujeres despedían a sus maridos e hijos en la puerta de sus domicilios deseándoles suerte para sus respectivas actividades del día a cada quien, conejitos saltaban meneando su esponjosa y adorable cola, chicas les daban el si a sus novios para unirse en matrimonio y el sol estaba igual de radiante que siempre en ese lado de la ciudad, o por lo menos así eran las mañanas de el joven Byun.

El despertar del mejor humor no era algo voluntario, de hecho, desde que tiene memoria nunca había tenido un mal despertar y mucho menos un mal dormir.

Se levanto de su cama y fue directo a tomar una ducha caliente, hoy tenia que acompañar a su padre a la empresa familiar, la empresa mas importante de Corea en cuanto a moda se trataba.

Al salir del baño su ropa se hallaba en su ya tendida cama, con una mano se secaba su cabello ayudado de una toalla mediana, mientras con la otra deshacía el nudo de su bata de baño dejando desnudo su cuerpo, deposito los trapos en sus cestas correspondientes y se dirigió a su cama tomando de ella su ropa correspondiente al día y adecuada para la reunión.

Vestido, arreglado y perfumado, bajo al comedor para ingerir algo ligero antes de irse, del frutero tomo una manzana y en un vaso sirvió un poco de jugo de mango y se sentó, sus padres se habían adelantado y la junta empezaría a las diez así que todavía le quedaba tiempo para comer a gusto.

Un silencio agradable reinaba en la casa Byun hasta que en medio de la meditación mañanera del joven heredero, el tono de una llamada entrante termino con toda calma existente, alarmado empezó a buscarlo por toda su ropa hasta que lo encontró, deslizó su dedo para recibir la llamada y enseguida lo llevo hasta su oreja.

\- ¡Hey Baek! -se escucho decir del otro lado de la línea-

\- ¡Luhan! ¿y ese milagro?

\- No es para tanto Byun, además no es tan temprano, son las ocho de la mañana.

\- Por eso mismo Lu ¡son las ocho de la mañana! Deberías estar, no sé, dormido abrazando como oso a Sehun.

\- No metas a Hunnie en esto.

\- Esta bien -solto una pequeña y melódica carcajada- ¿para qué llamabas?

\- Necesito un favor

\- ¿Por qué no me sorprende?

\- Baek~ -suplicó mimosamente-

\- Bien, bien, escupélo.

-Podrías ir a casa de Hunnie a recoger un paquete.

\- Ni mitis i Hinnii in isti.

\- Baek por favor, su casa queda cerca de la tuya y...

\- Es muy temprano, si Han, te llevo el paquete en la noche, tengo cosas que hacer más al rato.

\- Eres un amor Byunnie te amo -le trono un beso por el micrófono-

\- Le voy a decir a Sehun, Hannie -dijo cantarino-

\- Es usted malvado joven Byun.

\- También te amo Luhan -dicho esto, también le trono un beso y colgó-

La casa de Sehun quedaba en dirección contraria a la empresa y a la casa de Luhan, eran ocho y media, tenia tiempo de sobra.

Ξ

En otra parte de la ciudad, en un departamento de soltero se hallaba el joven Park mal diciendo como todas sus mañanas el solo tener agua fría para ducharse y no era una opción no hacerlo, puesto que conseguir trabajo no se le había facilitado estas ultimas semanas, por no decir meses.

Su familia tenia dinero, oh si, claro que lo tenia, pero como todo un hombre adulto de veinticuatro años quería independizarse, valerse por si mismo y no seguir viviendo de sus padres, aun que estos no estuvieran muy de acuerdo con la decisión de su hijo, ellos estarían ahí para él.

Salió del baño a tropezones, luchando con su ropa que se negaba a dar tregua; después de unos cuantos golpes y platos rotos, logro terminar de vestirse completamente, peino su cabello con un poco de gel, por que si no lo hacia bien podían confundir su cabello con el pelaje de su perro Toben, algo que en lo personal le causaba conflicto con su apariencia.

Como todos los días, reviso su guitarra, checo que tuviera todas las cuerdas, que en su estuche hubieran un par de cuerdas extras, la afinó, como había espacio metió también sus batacas por que "Uno nunca sabe cuando se pueden necesitar" y unas cuantas plumillas, su cable para conectarla a algún amplificador por si se llegaba a ocupar.

Revisó su reloj y marcaban ocho y cuarto, lo habían citado a las nueve y media, pero con la gran suerte que se cargaba, podría ir llegando cinco minutos después, si bien le iba a la hora en punto. Estaba por salir cuando su celular sonó.

\- Buenos días, ¿Joven Park? -se escucho una voz femenina al otro lado del teléfono-

-Buenos días, si, soy yo -respondió desconcertado-

\- Hablo de la empresa a la cual su audición estaba programada para las nueve y media.

\- Oh, si, ¿sucedió algo?

\- Si, el joven que iba a audicionar antes que usted llamo para avisar que tuvo un accidente y no va a poder asistir, así que su turno se recorrió uno y su cita esta programada a las nueve en punto ¿Tiene algún inconveniente con eso?

\- No, no, gracias por avisar, estaré ahí lo antes posible.

La llamada termino, si a Chanyeol le iba mal yendo con tiempo, no se podía imaginar como le iría con cuarenta y cinco minutos de antelación... cuarenta.

Ξ

Ocho con veinte minutos de la mañana, en un maravilloso lunes el cual esta siendo testigo del mas hermoso y peculiar encuentro que pudieran "presenciar"

Se puede observar a un joven hermoso de aura radiante caminar hacia el sur de la ciudad mientras atraía involuntariamente las miradas de la gente y hacia que todos soltaran sus mas profundos suspiros, las flores que parecían marchitas retomaban su apariencia mas hermosa, pájaros volaban a su alrededor y daba la vaga sensación de que el sol estaba contento de brindar su calor y brillo para resaltar la existencia de ese hermoso ser; su sonrisa agitaba el corazón de las personas y su mirada robaba los corazones de todos. Simplemente parecía que coloreaba el día con su sola presencia y al mirarlo nada malo podría suceder.

Al parecer la noche anterior había llovido y aun se podían notar charcos de agua en la calle y en la acera; Baekhyun se percató y olvidándose de su compromiso dejo que su niño interior lo dominara un momento y salto a un charco, deseando escuchar el sonido del agua salpicar y mojar sus zapatos, aunque ese sonido nunca llego, misteriosamente una hoja de algún periódico que el viento le arrebató a alguien cubrió el agua y aterrizó en seco provocando que su estado de animo decayera solo un poco. Resignado comenzó a tararear una melodía que, tal cual Cenicienta, hizo que unos pajaritos vinieran a su encuentro con un collar de flores insistiendo en ponérselo pero nuestro pequeño protagonista poco dispuesto comenzó a huir de ellos.

En otro lado se podía observar a una persona que iba corriendo desesperadamente para llegar a su destino, tratando de esquivar a las personas que se cruzaban en su camino, desafortunadamente eran escasas a las que podía evadir. Extrañamente la atmósfera que iba dejando atrás era sombría y con un toque nostálgico, aun que nuestro gigante hiciera su mayor esfuerzo por ver las cosas positivas, no podía dejar de mirar el lado negativo de todo, fueron varias veces que su desesperación por llegar al lugar lo invadió que termino en el suelo unas cuantas veces, las piernas le temblaban a causa de no haber desayunado pero no se podía dar el lujo de parar a comprar algo para que su estomago no estuviera vacío.

El viento empezó a azotar fuertemente por su espalda, provocando que su cabello peinado muy meticulosamente con gel se desordenara y tapara la mayor parte de su campo visual, como pudo paso su guitarra para adelante y por una mínima partícula de suerte que cargaba al segundo de hacerlo una escalera lo golpeó por detrás.

De un punto de vista mas amplio se puede observar como dos jóvenes chocan y caen a causa de ir con su atención puesta en sus distractores. Instintivamente ambos levantan la cabeza y buscan con sus ojos al culpable del repentino golpe, que, bueno, no tuvieron que buscar mucho puesto que estaban uno frente al otro. Inevitablemente sus miradas chocaron y se enlazaron, cada uno permitió perderse en los ojos contrarios, encontrándolos fascinantes a su manera, incluso se atrevieron a observar las facciones del rostro ajeno y como si de alguna epifanía se tratase los ojos del mas pequeño en altura se iluminaron, esbozo una sonrisa que abarcaba la mitad de su cara provocando que dos medias lunas reemplazaran la forma original de sus ojos y le extendió su pequeña y lesionada mano al muchacho que se hallaba sentado aun en el suelo frente a él.

Viendo temeroso la mano del hermoso chico frente a él, se levanto lo mas rápido que sus torpes piernas le permitieron siendo imitado por un ágil movimiento del mas pequeño quedando ambos de pie. El chico alto de cabellos rebeldes solo atino ver con pesar y tristeza al mas bajo que lo miraba con confusión y otra rara expresión que no supo descifrar; con una reverencia tímida se despidió retomando extrañamente con mas calma su camino mientras sujetaba fuertemente el tirante del estuche de su guitarra y clavaba su vista al piso mientras un raro sentimiento se instalaba en su pecho.

La mirada de Baekhyun seguía los pasos tristes y lentos que se alejaban de él mientras que un escozor aparecía en la palma de su mano llamado su atención, de esta se podían ver apenas unas gotas de sangre brotando de entre la piel que apenas se alcanzaba a ver levantada.

De un momento a otro su corazón se acelero por la emoción, sus ojos se llenaron de ilusión mientras la sonrisa que antes había coloreado su rostro volvió a hacerlo, y sin pensarlo mas se giro con la intención de seguir al mas alto, que apresar de ser unos desconocidos lo había hecho experimentar por primera vez lo que era ver su propia sangre, sentir dolor corporal y saber que probablemente en un futuro le quedara una marca de lo sucedido este día, nunca antes se había lastimado al "grado" que lo había hecho este día, muchas veces en secreto intentó lastimarse él mismo, claro, no al extremo para que un charco de sangre saliera de su cuerpo o que pudiera quedar inconsciente y hasta al hospital fuera a dar (fallando en el intento, por su puesto), pero si quería saber lo que era estar con una curita en alguna parte de su cuerpo deteniendo un pequeño sangrado; que su papá o su mamá se quedaran a cuidarlo toda una noche por que le había dado fiebre y no podía dormir. Hasta él se cansaba de su buena suerte.

Consciente de que se alejaba cada vez mas del pequeño, luchaba consigo mismo para no dar media vuelta y regresar donde el chico lindo para preguntarle si estaba bien y ofrecerle su ayuda seguramente dejándose en vergüenza por su torpeza, aprovechando también el momento para perderse otra vez en sus hermosos y brillantes ojos marrón.

Siguió caminando concentrado en ignorar a su conciencia y lo que ésta le decía, iba tan ensimismado que no se percato que delante de él había un carrito ambulante de helados abandonado, por lo que gracias a su torpeza y a sus largas y descoordinadas piernas de algún modo termino dentro de este yendo cuesta abajo donde anteriormente había dejado con la mano extendida a ese pequeño ser de luz, que, desgraciada o afortunadamente seguía parado en el mismo lugar de hace unos momentos, distraído con una sonrisa bobalicona en su rostro metido en algún tipo de trance así que él tampoco se dio cuenta del carrito que venia en su dirección tomando velocidad y con unas piernas largas y chuecas sobresaliendo de el.

Y no fue de extrañar que Baekhyun terminara dentro del carro de helados junto a Chanyeol; fue una odisea ver a ambos buscar una postura en la que estuvieran cómodos y pudieran ver por donde iban, aun que debido al movimiento que anteriormente habían hecho ahora se encontraban en la carretera siendo rebasados por automóviles cuyos pasajeros se daban el lujo de reírse del par que iba en su carrito de helados ambulante último modelo, aun batallando por acomodarse.

Torpe y apresuradamente fue Chanyeol quien tomo el frente del carro y la hizo de conductor. Esquivando los obstáculos que se encontraban en el camino mientras tomaban mas velocidad gracias a la inclinación de la calle.

Aun que el arranque de valentía le duro hasta que llegaron al final de la cuadra y sus ojos distinguieron un semáforo en rojo frente a ellos que significaba el paso para los automóviles que estaban en la calle contraria haciéndole recordar que no tenían frenos.

Abriendo sus ojos mas de lo que se puede considerar normal, las manos le empezaron a temblar y sintió como de su espalda empezaba a emanar un liquido frío, que, mientras mas se acercaban al final de la calle, mas sudaba y de la misma manera los colores iban abandonando de a poco su hermoso y aterrado rostro.

Pero no fue cuestión de mucho tiempo para que en un rápido movimiento Baekhyun tomara el "volante" del carrito y que por arte de magia el semáforo de la otra calle alumbrara rojo y el suyo volviera a verde pudiendo pasar la calle sin ningún inconveniente.

Y así siguieron bajando, esquivando autos, unos cuantos perros, aguantando las miradas y burlas de la gente que los veía pasar, lo que le hacia preguntarse a Chanyeol ¿qué nadie había visto algo como eso antes? Hasta casi podría jurar que vio un par de celulares apuntando hacia ellos dos, y ni siquiera el aire que seguía pegando ferozmente en sus rostros obstruyendo su vista podía hacer que ignorara a la gente, eso hasta que se le ocurrió ver al frente topándose con una hermosa vista a pesar de la situación.

Estaba ese chico con el cual había tropezado hace unos minutos, aferrado al viejo carro con sus hermosas, blancas y delgadas manos de las cuales apenas y se podían ver unas pequeñas venas debido a la fuerza que estaba ejerciendo, concentrado, luchando con el viento que también golpeaba sus ojos para ver el camino, manteniéndolos a ambos a salvo, pero eso no impedía que una traviesa sonrisa se asomara de vez en cuando dejando ver sus colmillos que a su parecer lo hacían ver mas hermoso, mas cuando el brillo divertido de sus ojos aparecía, provocando en su corazón un extraño deseo de mantenerlo a su lado para siempre.

Chanyeol no supo cuanto tiempo se permitió observar el perfil del pequeño hasta que éste volteo a verlo haciéndolo sonreír apenado, sus ojos se volvieron a encontrar una fracción de segundo, pero antes de poder volver a perderse en su burbuja donde solo existían los dos, se encontraron dando vueltas sin control, lo que hizo que Baekhyun volviera su vista al frente aterrado y la devolviera al mas alto, en un movimiento casi imposible, que de no ser por que lo había visto no podría creer que alguien pudiera hacer eso si se lo dijeran, eso y la manera en que reaccionó Chanyeol, ni él mismo supo que paso cuando ya se encontraba cubriendo con su cuerpo el cuerpo de Baekhyun o lo que mas podía cubrir de él, mientras que aun se mantenían avanzando y dando vueltas sin control alguno.

Sintió como los brazos de el mas bajo rodearon su torso apresuradamente aferrándose fuerte a él, y a pesar de lo abrumado que se encontraba por la situación y todo el ruido que lo aturdía mas, pudo escuchar como pequeños sollozos salían de los labios de Baekhyun sintiendo a la vez su pecho mojado debido a las salinas gotas que comenzaron a emanar también de los ojos de el mas bajo, y solo eso basto para que en un arranque de coraje se volviera a aferrar con sus manos a ambos lados del carrito mientras Baekhyun lo seguía abrazando como si su vida dependiera de ello y alzo la vista importándole poco el daño que el viento le pudiera causar.

\- No me sueltes -fue lo único que logro decir con su voz grave llena de determinación, recibiendo como respuesta un asentimiento, antes de empezar a moverse tratando de hacer que el carrito dejara de dar vueltas y retomara su andar recto, aun que no tuvo éxito en eso, sin embargo si logro hacer que las vueltas fueran mas lentas lo que le permitió localizar un pequeño callejón sin salida. Y llamenlo loco, pero trato de llevarlos hacia ahí impulsándose hacia la dirección del lugar, inclinándose cuando se tenia que inclinar y manteniéndose quieto cuando tenía que hacerlo, sorprendentemente rindiendo fruto su esfuerzo logrando sacarlos de la calle, percatándose solo unos pocos metros antes de la pared que, efectivamente iban a chocar con esta, y no perdiendo el tiempo volvió a rodear el cuerpo del pequeño protectoramente antes del impacto; que hay que decir que no fue muy fuerte debido a que el suelo del callejón era muy irregular, lo que hizo disminuir su velocidad antes de estrellarse.

Tardaron un poco en darse cuenta que habían parado después del impacto, y tardaron un poco mas en darse cuenta que seguían abrazados y otro poco mas en separarse, cuando lo hicieron sus ojos se enlazaron inevitablemente y se permitieron reír a carcajadas por la situación pasada. Que si lo pensaban bien, ¿cómo diablos había ocurrido eso? No es que se quejaran mucho tampoco, pero simplemente era algo extraño. Cuando terminaron de reír, y el dolor se esfumo del estómago de ambos, creyeron que era momento para abandonar el carrito.

Así que reuniendo toda su fuerza de voluntad y con un extremo cuidado que no había tenido antes ni siquiera con él mismo, Chanyeol fue quien se bajo primero tratando de no hacer un movimiento brusco debido a que se encontraban muy sensibles a causa de todo el movimiento previo y no quería causar otro accidente; bajó también su guitarra, que, gracias a todo lo divino, seguía en buen estado y se la colgó en el hombro para después ayudar al chico bonito a salir de ahí.

Una vez los dos fuera de ese carro poseído por el mismísimo satanás, caminaron hasta la salida del callejón y se detuvieron ahí, observándose nuevamente, sabiendo que ese era el final de su inesperada aventura, pero...

¿Cómo dejar ir a alguien que, aun que apenas lo conoces, sabes y sientes que te complementa?

¿Cómo ser capaz de dejar ir a la persona que has conocido de la forma mas inusual que te podrías imaginar?

¿Cómo abandonar a la persona que te hizo ser valiente por primera vez?

¿Cómo olvidarte de con quien compartiste el momento mas emocionante de toda tu vida?

¿Cómo dejar ir a ese poste andante?

¿Cómo dejar ir a ese pequeño ángel?

Simplemente no podían, ninguno de los dos podía dar la vuelta y dejar lo que había pasado como una graciosa anécdota cuando sabían que no era sólo eso.

Chanyeol sabía que había encontrado a su otra mitad, y no estaba en sus planes dejar que se le escapara como agua entre las manos.

\- Hola -dijo por fin después de un prolongado silencio- me llamó Park Chanyeol -mientras le extendía su mano al bajito se presentó- ¿y tú? -preguntó esperando ansiosamente escuchar su voz mientras esbozaba una ligera sonrisa-

\- Baekhyun -respondió estrechando la mano del alto- Byun Baekhyun -afirmo su respuesta mientras dejaba salir nuevamente su hermosa sonrisa-

Y así, ambos sonriendo, soltaron sus manos solo para poder acomodar su agarre, y entretejer sus dedos, dejaron que sus pies los llevaran a donde quisieran, olvidándose del mundo entero, mientras se dedicaban a conocerse mejor, apreciando sus sonrisas y risas mutuamente, aquellas que tal vez los acompañarían por el resto de sus vidas.

Mayo 24 del 2018

-JDP


End file.
